Field of Invention
The invention relates to a detecting system and, in particular, to a detecting system of an optical field distribution.
Related Art
For the past few years, with the unceasing improvement in the process and material, many kinds of light sources, such as LED, are continuously developed. Due to the process factor, every light source or optical element has its peculiar optical field distribution. Besides, LED often has a problem of uneven spatial color distribution, so the optics designer needs to find out its optical field distribution and spatial color distribution and then can execute a precise design and optical simulation to fit the standard of the optical product. Therefore, every light source or optical element needs to undergo the test of spectrum and optical field distribution.
In the conventional art, a light distribution curve instrument is used to detect the spectrum and optical field distribution. However, the light distribution curve instrument is mostly a goniophotometer, which requires several executions of single-point scanning, so the detection takes a long time.
Therefore, it is an important subject to provide a detecting system which can replace the conventional goniophotometer and rapidly detect the spatial spectrum and optical field distribution of the light source or optical element.